


I Can’t Help Myself

by Strawberrywhore



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blood Play, Dom!Freddie, Dom/sub, M/M, Menstruation Kink, Period Kink, Smut, Sub!John, Trans!John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywhore/pseuds/Strawberrywhore
Summary: John had always been insecure about his gender in regards to his relationship with Freddie, but Freddie is always coming up with new ways to make the boy feel loved
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/John Deacon
Kudos: 28





	I Can’t Help Myself

When Freddie first asked John to be his sub, John was taken aback and reluctant to agree. Not because he didn’t want to, the opposite actually. He just didn’t expect Freddie to want a trans sub. 

But Freddie treated him just like any other sub. He was good to him, unlike any other dom he’d had. 

As their relationship progressed, sex came into the picture pretty early on. John was once again, reluctant. He wasn’t sure how Freddie would feel about his situation. 

But of course, Freddie didn’t mind at all. He treated John amazingly and made him feel good all while making sure he didn’t feel insecure or dysphoric. 

John was so lucky to have Freddie, he was incredibly grateful for his dom. 

Sure John did get punished when he needed to be, but he wasn’t really a bratty sub so he was being rewarded more often than not. 

This time, Freddie has surprised John. He pushed the younger boy into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. 

He was on John in seconds, kissing up his neck and face. 

“Such an obedient sub, my good boy.”  
Freddie exclaimed through kisses and a breathy voice. 

John preferred praise over degradation, so he was extremely stimulated already. 

Even when Freddie just rubbed John innocently, he’d suppress a moan. Any touch Freddie would give him, he went nuts. 

Eventually, Freddie removed his own clothing and bent down to get John’s. 

He went slow, gently touching the boy while slowly lifting his shirt up. 

Next, he inched the boys pants down painfully slowly. 

When the sub was left in just his underwear and binder, he was practically shaking in anticipation. He wanted to be touched so bad. 

Freddie started at his stomach and stroked his pale skin all the way down to the waistline of his underwear. 

He toyed with the fabric before moving his thumb down to rub at John’s clit. 

John gasped at the sudden feeling and let out a strained moan as Freddie continued his movements. 

When he felt the moisture seeping through the fabric, Freddie removed the sub’s underwear and went back up to kiss the boy. 

“So wet for me baby, you’re such a good boy.”  
Freddie whispered in his ear before kissing him deeply. 

John moaned into the kiss and grabbed at Freddie’s back, trying to gain skin to skin contact. 

“Please Freddie.. master..”

With that, Freddie’s touch got rougher as he kissed back down John’s neck, a hand on his throat. 

Freddie lifted up off of John, watching the flustered boy squirm beneath him. He couldn’t help but give him what he wanted, he was such a good boy. 

“You want my cock baby? Is that what you want?”

John nodded furiously, trying to grab anything he could. 

Freddie leaned down to kiss his forehead and soon rubbed at his wet core. 

“See, you’re already ready for me. Made for me.”

John moaned at the words and the feeling, already shaking in Freddie’s arms with pleasure. 

Freddie rubbed John’s arm in attempt to calm him down as he slid into the boy slowly. 

John let out strained moans and gasps at the feeling of being filled up. He could barely contain himself. 

The sounds of Freddie sliding in and out of John could be heard through both their moans together. Freddie loved it when John got this wet. 

“So wet for me, you make it too easy baby.”

Freddie adjusted at a different angle and sped his thrusts up. John was whining and moaning like crazy, enjoying the feeling. But suddenly it stopped. 

“Master? What’s wrong?”

Before Freddie could reply, John could feel it. He soon put two and two together and realized the sudden gushing feeling wasn’t him getting turned on, he had started his period. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’ll go clean up, can we just pretend this didn’t happen?”  
John tried moving to get up, but Freddie forced him back down on the bed. He had an unreadable expression as he stared at his sub. 

“Don’t ever apologize for this. Lay down.”  
Freddie ordered John to do so, but he was reluctant to obey. 

“Freddie please don’t continue. I’m begging you. It’s too embarrassing..”

Just as John was about to complain more, Freddie did the unthinkable. 

He began leaning his face down in between John’s legs, taking in his scent. 

“Don’t..”  
John was almost in tears of embarrassment as Freddie leaned down and licked his clit. 

The sub let out a moan as Freddie sucked and licked at his clit, not moving downwards at all. 

“Freddie this is gross please stop.”

Freddie came up to catch his breath and looked John dead in the eyes. He had blood on the bottom of his chin dripping down. 

Something about Freddie’s face covered in his blood made John feel things he’d never felt before. In a good way. 

“Do you really want me to stop?”  
Freddie asked as he casually wiped the drip of blood off his chin. 

John didn’t say anything as Freddie went back down, working at his clit. 

Eventually, he moved down. John tried to stop him, but he wasn’t budging. 

He worked at the sub’s hole all while moving back up to his clit every now and then. 

Freddie then raised his face to look at John. 

There was blood on his chin, nose, and all around his cheeks. He stared into John’s eyes and inserted a finger into the boy, slowly adding a few more before working him to his climax. 

With the view of Freddie’s face covered in his menstruation plus the fast pace at which Freddie was fingering him, that was one of the most powerful orgasms John has ever had. 

Once he caught his breath, he realized what had just happened. 

“Freddie.. you didn’t have to did that.”

Freddie laughed before wiping his face again. 

“We’re definitely doing this again, in fact, you know you don’t necessarily have to wear tampons or pads around the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
Tumblr- @Deakysdyke


End file.
